It is often desirable to plant large numbers of genetically identical plants that have been selected to have advantageous properties, but in many cases it is not feasible to produce such plants using standard breeding techniques. In vitro culture of somatic or zygotic plant embryos can be used to produce large numbers of genetically identical embryos that have the capacity to develop into normal plants. However, the resulting embryos lack the protective and nutritive structures found in natural botanic seeds that shelter the plant embryo inside the seed from the harsh soil environment and nurture the embryo during the critical stages of sowing and germination. Attempts have been made to provide such protective and nutritive structures by using manufactured seeds, but so far germination from manufactured seeds is less successful than from natural seeds.
There is a need for an improved manufactured seed that more closely mimics the function of natural seeds to provide a large number of normal germinants. The present invention addresses this and other needs.